Uchiha's Vision
by sephyobsessed
Summary: Itachi kidnaps Sakura to use her medical jutsus to "restore" his vision.
1. Protector

All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto, I do not claim to own them

**All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto, I do not claim to own them.**

**Protector**

The blonde woman smirked confidently. She coughed multiple times, each time gasping for more and more air as blood began to drip from her mouth down to the bottom of her chin. The man's grip on her shirt tightened as he raised her to face level.

"Go ahead, finish me off." She met eyes with her attacker, "I won't ever help you with this." Her arms lay limp by her sides, blood practically pouring out of each shoulder.

Her attacker's face remained completely apathetic. His red eyes swirled with a black symbol at its center, "I could waste my time torturing you into helping me," a small twitch at the edge of his lips indicated a sick, cruel smile, "However, I hear you have quite a talented apprentice." His voice was flat, yet menacing enough to strike fear in any person with confidence.

The woman's aqua eyes widened as the thought had struck her, "St-Stay away from her!" She struggled against the grip he had on her shirt, finding it impossible to escape his grasp with her arms as useless as they are.

"Come now, Tsunade." His eyes focused more on hers, "I hear she has surpassed even you with her medical jutsus. A true prodigy for helping others," his smirk had faded into the emotionless appearance it had before, "Konoha would know all about prodigies, wouldn't it?"

He pulled a kunai from his long sleeve and jabbed it between two of her ribs on the right side. Tsunade gasped as the blade entered her body. She bit her lip to try and nullify some of the pain.

She lifted her left foot and, while condensing chakra to her heel, impacted the ground. The ground beneath both of the ninjas crumbled apart. Tsunade landed on her knees while the attacker darted away at an alarming speed. He stood about twenty feet away from her, brushing his long, black hair from his face and holding his bloody kunai in his other hand. The godaime struggled to move her arms, managing to place her hands together to form a single seal.

The small diamond on her forehead glowed as it began to trek the angles and curves of her face. Each wound the man created began to instantly heal with small puffs of steam coming from the openings.

The man in the black and red coat slid the kunai back into his sleeve, formed an intricate set of hand signs and held his left hand to his mouth, "Katon, goukakyuu no jutsu,"

An overwhelmingly large fireball emerged from his mouth, moving in the direction of the blonde woman.

She dodged to the side and formed more hand seals while running toward her enemy. Two other versions of herself appeared beside her, running at full speed. She condensed more chakra to her hand and hit the ground in front of her. The shockwave turned the solid dirt and stone to rubble and moved toward her enemy at a speed that was breathtaking.

The man jumped to avoid the ground breaking from beneath him. The two clone Tsunades dashed to meet him in hand-to-hand combat. He dismissed one immediately as the other landed a bone-shattering blow directly to his jaw. As he flew backwards into a nearby tree the second Tsunade vanished and was replaced with the original hokage.

"UCHIHA!" She dashed at him again, pummeling him more and more into the ground with the unspeakable strength that only she could muster at the time.

His face was the last thing she saw of him after she stopped. His disgustingly malicious grin remained on his face as it melded into another man's face.

_No!_ She stared at the former Konoha nin that she knelt over. Without warning, Tsunade began coughing in an uncontrollable manner; her body contorting as she gasped for more and more air. _Damn._ She grasped at her chest as blood began to spray with each cough she had.

She rolled and lay beside the nameless nin that she had killed, smiling when she stopped convulsing, "I guess I overdid it a little." Her healing jutsu that she had used was draining the last of the life she had left, her years had been cut down to this moment. Her body lay limp as the glowing symbol on her face faded and her eyes closed, slowly, "Sakura…please…be……safe."

**YAY! First Chapter to my ItaSaku fic! I know it's a small chapter, but I was hoping it would be a small enough taste to get some people interested. Curiosity my friends that's how I'm hoping to pull you in! Thank you for reading !**

** Sephy**


	2. Taken

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Taken**

**All characters belong to Master Masashi Kisimoto, I do not claim to own any of them.**

"Ahh-choo!" The roseate haired kunoichi practically doubled over with the intensity of her sneeze.

"Bless-you." Kakashi glanced up from his brightly orange covered novel to ensure the team's blossom was fine.

"Bless you Sakura-chan!" Naruto turned towards the kunoichi and grinned cheesily. He was his usual, affectionate self, "You're not getting sick are you?"

She looked up at her two teammates and smiled, "No. Don't worry I'm fi…" Sakura's voiced failed her and she felt like someone had just punched her in the stomach. Every amount of oxygen in her lungs has been expelled as she doubled over from her lack of air.

"Sakura-chan! What's wrong?!" Naruto had dashed to the side of his female companion and placed his hand on her shoulder, supporting her as she leaned against him.

Kakashi was standing over her and inspecting her in a thorough sequence, similar to how a medic nin examined an ill patient. Seconds after the initial shock, Sakura breathed in a normal breath and raised her face to meet her sensei's. Tears streaked down each cheek before she managed to wipe them away.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto squeezed the blossom tighter to him, hoping he could console her.

"I'm fine." She smiled sincerely and stood back up. "I don't know why, but I just can't stop myself from crying. I'm not even sad or anything."

The other two continued on with the roseate-haired kunoichi, maintaining an eye on her condition. About a half-hour after walking along the road, Sakura finally stopped and stared at the two nins behind her with a disapproving glare.

"Would you two stop? I'm fine! I don't need you protecting me!" Her hands were firm on her hips and she could see Naruto's appearance melt, considering she did call him out on watching her. Kakashi stood emotionless: years of practice as an ANBU.

"B-But Sakura-chan…"

"Enough! I'm perfectly capable of protecting myself." She stood on her tiptoes with her hands in fists at her sides. Her knuckles were white from the pressure she was applying from her anger.

Kakashi's book was carefully placed back in his side pouch with his left hand and his right withdrew a small kunai from his weapon pack attached to his thigh with a bandage.

"Kakashi sensei what are you doing?" Within an instant, Sakura's mouth was covered with a hand with black fingernails and a red ring upon the ring finger. The stone in the ring had a black inlaid symbol that matched the color of the wearer's eyes. His other hand grabbed her wrist and twisted her arm behind her back.

Kakashi automatically lifted his hitae-ate from his left eye, revealing a matching eye to the man holding Sakura. He dashed at them full speed, only to be deterred by and hulking blue skinned man with a giant sword wrapped in linens.

"Heh! So Itachi, when are we finally gonna be able to kill the great copy nin?" His voice was raspy and just as cold as his skin was to the touch.

The man holding Sakura maintained his focus on Kakashi and responded in an emotionless tone, "Soon enough, but not today, Kisame."

"Damn!" The blue skinned man grinned with a mouthful of extremely sharp teeth, making him appear like a shark. He slammed his sword into the ground towards Kakashi and jumped back towards Itachi and Sakura. The shock wave was a large enough impact to force the jounin to jump back, placing more space between his opponents and, unfortunately, his team's medic.

Naruto began to charge towards the black and red-cloaked figures, stopping when Kakashi darted in front of him. The silver-haired Jounin turned ever so slightly to observe Naruto's face. He was losing control; his eyes were a blood red with slits for pupils and the wrinkles on his face had stretched to appear as whiskers. Naruto's fangs grew to a frightening length and sharpness, and his claws also grew longer.

Kakashi breathed deeply and reached into his chest pocket, slowly removing a small seal that bore the character of "seal." _This is bad. Risk Naruto becoming the Kyuubi again, or lose Sakura._ He took note to the position that the Uchiha held the kunoichi at. _They're not going to kill her…they need her for something._

Kakashi watched painfully as Itachi nodded towards his shark-like companion, giving him the command to knock the Kunoichi out. Kisame sent a quick, hard jab to the blossom's stomach and knocked her unconscious.

The Copy Nin turned towards the fox-boy and placed the seal upon his forehead. Within seconds, the ominous presence the boy had created dissipated and the two akatsuki nins has vanished, along with the kunoichi they now hold captive.

_Dammit!_ Kakashi replaced his headband over his left eye and picked up the limp blonde boy. He withdrew the kunai that had lodged itself in his thigh and slowly walked along the road towards Konoha. No doubt, it was a parting gift from the Uchiha to ensure they were not to be followed. His limp was severe and his blood loss was alarming, but he had suffered far worse and knew that his kunoichi teammate would be safe, for now.

**Sorry for the long delay, I've recently gotten a new job, new place to live, and my cat is dying…literally, she refuses to eat…so I'll try to keep up but I make no promises. Cries But I do love you and your positive responses…**

**Sephy**


	3. Dealing with the Devil

Proposition

**Dealing with the Devil**

Sakura had eased back into consciousness with an extremely intense headache and the taste of blood in her mouth. Her eyes opened slowly, her lids feel heavier than a ton of iron. Her vision was blurred, but from what she could tell she was in a room that was constructed of mostly stone, including the floor, making her current position even more uncomfortable.

She licked her lips slowly and tasted more blood. The cut she had on her bottom lip began to sting from the exposure to the new moisture on the open wound. _What the hell happened? _Her mind wandered over the last moments she could remember. _Kakashi-sensei…Naruto…and…_ Her entire body tensed when she noticed a man sitting on a small wooden stool in the corner of the room. _Uchiha…Itachi._

Sakura tested her body's capabilities by moving each muscle at a separate time. Her hands were bound behind her back with a rope; she had already developed some pretty deep bruises on her wrists from the tension in the twine. Her feet were also tied together with the same thin rope, and she did notice that she was missing her shoes, gloves, and other assorted ninja tools that she had previously to her abduction.

The Uchiha sat with a composure that only a god would deserve to have: his back against the wall behind him, his arms falling loosely at his sides, and his right leg crossed over his left at the knee. His eyes were watching her every move. They traced over every curve, every muscle, every pore that she had, trying to find what about her made her such a renowned nin for medical jutsu.

Sakura noticed his crimson red eyes first, blanking out to the days she had with the former team seven. She quickly shook her head from side to side and forced herself to look at his feet. _Kakashi-sensei said you could tell what they can do from the motions in their feet._

Itachi watched silently. Her thought process could be read across her face every time she changed her mind about something. Her eyes slowly drifted back up towards his. She couldn't help it, but the old fascination she had with the previous owner of the Sharingan was starting to form with the new owner.

The cherry blossom breathed in deeply and managed to find her voice, "Why did you kidnap me?" The only movement that the Uchiha made was through his eyes. They shifted from her eyes upward towards the wall behind her.

Without notice, Sakura's hands were yanked from behind, practically pulling her arms out of their sockets. She was pulled up to kneel before the Uchiha and, from her peripheral vision, saw a blue hand with grotesque black claws and a ring with a blue stone and black symbol on her shoulder. He was stabilizing her, making sure she didn't fall forward.

Sakura's head hung limply, from her lack of energy, before the shark man's other hand entwined itself in her hair and yanked it up to meet Itachi's glare. She bit her bleeding lip in the attempt to prevent the tears and glared into the same Sharingan eyes she had missed for almost three years.

She spoke again, despite the fear that struck at her heart, "Why am I here?" Kisame's hand yanked her hair tighter. Her eyes began to water and allow the tears to spill, though her face was still just as angry as it was before.

"You are here to help me." Itachi bent forward ever so slightly and placed his hand under her chin, "Ms. medical prodigy."

She smirked in a sick way and gained some confidence in her face, "Why not ask the Legendary Sannin? Tsunade-sama is the one you should ask…"

His face remained emotionless as he said the words, "I've heard many reports that you have surpassed your master."

"Never…Tsunade-sama always told me I would never reach the capabilities she had." She was uncomfortable with the situation she was in, but still had the gall to speak her mind; an unfortunate trait she inherited from her master.

"A foolish ploy to get a pupil to achieve more, but you are, in fact, a greater medical nin than your once beloved teacher." He removed his hand and watched as the thought finally hit the captured flower.

Her brow furrowed and she struggled slightly against Kisame's grip to shake her head, "What did you do?!" The Shark man behind her began laughing as he held her steady, "I'll never help you!" Her tears were uncontrollable and her voice shook as she struggled to maintain her angered composure.

The Uchiha fluidly stood and began to leave the room. "Kisame will keep you company until you agree to help us," He flashed his vision towards the blue skinned man and nodded ever so slightly, "Do anything you want, just make sure she's alive." His voice was cold, freezing even, and Sakura almost doubted that he was serious about her being alive.

"What would you consider living?" Kisame's raspy voice echoed in the small stone room. Itachi didn't speak, but gave Kisame a hard glare with his Sharingan, which apparently sent the message to his companion not to take the situation too lightly.

The door closed quietly, giving the shark man his symbol that she was open game for any form of torture he could think of. He moved his mouth next to her ear and spoke low and possessively to her, "Ready to have some fun, chicky?"

The blossom bit her lip and pushed all thoughts of her master from her mind. _I need to survive through this first._

**HELLO! So…Someone just put an alert on this story and I got and email and it reminded me that I should probably post! (well duh sephy!) so here it is. I hope you all enjoy.**


	4. Making the Deal

**Making the Deal**

The blossom awoke, lying on the floor again, freezing and, this time, soaked to the bone. She was face down and noted that the stone that her cheek was on was sharper than the others that she was laying on.

Sakura had blacked out around the third time Kisame had filled the room with water to test how long she could hold her breath. She could still feel a thin layer of water on the floor and she could hear the excess fluid dripping into the drain under the stool that Itachi sat in, previously.

Two of the stool's four legs were raised slightly off of the ground, and when Sakura had the energy to lift her head, she noticed Kisame leaning on the wall. His eyes were closed and his breathing was slowed. _How long have I been out? How can he honestly sleep without falling off the stool?_

She rolled over on to her back and pushed off of the floor with her hands. It was difficult, and she could tell she had little to no chakra left, but she still managed to sit up. Her soggy hair fell forward, some sticking to her face, some dripping more water onto her lap.

She sat in contemplation of what she should do about her current situation, not realizing that there were three people, total, in the room. _Kakashi-sensei and Naruto should have informed Konoha about me being kidnapped. Tsunade-sama should be able to arrange a search party for me…_Without realizing it, her face felt hot and it wasn't just her hair that was dripping water into her lap, "T-Tsunade-sama"

_Why? What is this all for? What does he need a medic nin for? If he's so dangerous, why hasn't he killed me yet? Mr. "slaughter his entire clan" doesn't seem so evil._

Itachi had been watching her the entire time, still trying to find some small clue as to where her talent came from. He expressed no emotion nor made a sound or indication that he was there until he stood and spoke up, "Analyzing your situation?"

Sakura practically jumped when she heard him. She remained silent and maintained her focus on the ground.

"Kisame and I ensured that your teammates had no opportunity to track us. Every possible indication of you being here has been disposed of, so if you're hoping for the copy nin's dogs to be able to track you, they can't."

Her posture flattened slightly after he said this comment._ The only way to get out of here is on my own. From the looks of my situation, _she mentally sighed,_ I'm going to have to consider his proposal._ She struggled once against her bonds to test their strength, sighing when she realized the knots were more difficult now that they were wet and swollen.

"Fine…what do you need me to do?"

Itachi paused before he spoke, "To restore my vision."

She scrunched her face and focused her eyes on his posture and body motions. _Yeah right Sakura, as if he'd indicate anything if he lied._ She mentally slapped her forehead and continued with the conversation, "Why do you need me, specifically? Can't some other medic nin do this?"

"I'm not going to divulge in too much detail, but it must be an extremely skilled medic ninja. The Sharingan, or the Mangekyou Sharingan, is limited in its powers."

"So I am to heal your eyes, and you will release me?" Her mind still raced as she considered how she would heal the perfect weapon of the Uchiha clan.

"In a manner of speaking, yes." It was remarkable at how calm and resolute he could be. He was sitting up straight, his feet resting flat on the floor and his arms crossed in front of him.

Sakura thought over his proposition. Itachi Uchiha was known for his cunning and conniving way of twisting words into something that was neither truth nor a lie. She was too tired, and in far too much pain to be able to think clearly, but she understood what would happen if she refused, "I'll do it, but you must keep to your word that you will release me back to Konoha, and…" She steadied herself for the next statement she was going say, "you will stop chasing Naruto for his Jinchuuriki. He will no longer be in danger from the Akatsuki."

For the first time ever, Sakura saw a small twitch at the edge of Itachi's mouth. It was small, but he smiled, a little, "You are not in the position to demand other circumstances of this agreement."

"If that is how you're going to act, then I won't help you." She didn't value her life that much. Her heart dropped when she reflected on everything that she had been through:

The only man she loved left for revenge, her sensei never acknowledged her as a talented nin like her teammates, and the only other person that actually seemed like he cared, left to train for three years. She was a forgotten member of her team. A slight moment of fear ran through her body when she had considered the prospect of no one coming to look for her.

"You don't have a choice."

"You wouldn't have any other choice but to kill me," she didn't smile or move, but somehow Sakura had managed to form a boastful exterior, "And then where will you be?"

He uncrossed his legs and sat forward, "You _will_ aide us, whether we have to torture you or not. It's your choice." He got up and walked towards the door, "Kisame." He nodded towards the blue skinned man and left.

From the looks of it, Kisame hadn't really been asleep, and if he was, he had woken up somewhere along the way. How could she possibly expect a high class level nin like an Akatsuki to sleep through a conversation? _Good job, Sakura. Now you're going to understand the true meaning of pain. Can I really sacrifice myself and suffer through more of this torture?_

"Well…you certainly have guts for a woman." Kisame was still sitting on his angled stool.

"I _am_ a woman, but I don't see how that has anything to do with my ability to stand up to criminals." Sakura was fighting every instinct in her body to put her own safety first. Her whole body was shaking and she felt a chill run down her spine when she saw the blue man smile, again.

Kisame slammed the stool legs back onto the floor. He seemed semi-angry when he walked up next to her and knelt down to whisper in her ear, "Yes, well since you are such a woman, we will test how long you can hold out from a criminal such as myself."

A chill traveled from Sakura's ear, down her spine and into the pit of her stomach. She had a horrible feeling about her current situation. She could take pain, cuts, blood even death, but it seemed as if Kisame had managed to find her only weakness when it came to interrogation.

In all actuality, Sakura couldn't stand the touch of any man in a sensual manner. She could barely handle it when Naruto would try to talk her into a kiss whenever they would go out on the team mission success dinners. Usually, Naruto would end up with a large bruise on his head and Kakashi would have to carry him home.

She couldn't imagine being with a man in a sexual manner because of her previous obsession with Sasuke. He was the only one she wanted to feel touching her like that, and even thinking about another man made her feel sick to her stomach.

His hand grasped a balled up portion of her shirt and ripped it off of her, completely, "I hate havin' to associate myself with women, but it appears this is the most effective way to getcha to talk." His hand moved down towards her waistband.

"No… Stop!" She attempted to crumple her body to close herself off to him while he continued and pulled her skirt off. Sakura sat there trying to force away all of her fear away with anger.

Kisame didn't talk. He didn't stop. He just continued on with his "tactical" method of forcing her to agree to help Itachi. The only other article of clothing that she had left were her black spandex shorts and she could tell he wasn't going to hold back. Kisame reached his sharpened nail down to her shorts and sliced them from in between her legs up towards her bellybutton.

_No. Not like this. No._ "No! Stop! Please! Itachi! I'll do it! I'll do it. Just stop!" Kisame instantly pulled away and sat back down on the stool. The cell door opened and Itachi stepped through with his usual resolute posture. He glared at Kisame when he noted the practically naked Sakura sitting on the floor, well, as much of a glare that his face would allow.

"You agree to assist me?" Sakura's face was covered in tears and she was doubled over in an attempt to hide her body from both of them. She stared at the ground in defeat.

"Yes…I will." She glanced up and made instant eye contact with the Uchiha. She looked so pathetic and defeated that he couldn't help but pity the poor creature even more.

"Kisame, prepare her room." The blue man obliged silently and left the room. Just as Kisame was closing the door, Itachi slowly raised his hand to his collar and began unsnapping his red and black overcoat.

**Hi all! New Chapter and whatnot! So exciting! Again, sorry it's taking me so long, I hope you all enjoy, and plz leave me some love in the comments section, it makes me want to write more when people support me! ^_^ I 3 you all! FREE HUGS! -*~Hugs~*-**


	5. Her New God

**Her new "God"**

**All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

Sakura had never noticed how muscular Itachi truly was. The only times she ever had seen him, he would always fight adorned in his Akatsaki overcoat. Actually, even when he wasn't fighting he was always hiding under his robe like coat. He wore a dark gray shirt that was tucked into his black pants with a small sash around his waist.

His clothes hung loosely around his body, however his arms were exceptionally toned and, though he was always under a jacket, he was suspiciously pretty tan. He knelt down to her and slid a kunai between her wrists and the rope binding them, cutting the rope slowly so he didn't hurt her wrists anymore than they already were.

The second her bindings were cut Sakura jerked her arms forward in an attempt to hide her body from him. It was slightly amusing to him, considering he had already seen everything, but he guessed it was probably to help her regain some of the dignity that she had. The Uchiha stood up and walked around behind her, placing his Akatsuki robe on her shoulders. He knelt down again and reached around her body to snap three of the snaps on his jacket to ensure it covered her body well enough.

It was a situation that Sakura could have never imagined herself in. Uchiha Itachi was being somewhat of a gentleman. She could smell his scent enveloping her senses when he was that close. She'd been blushing the entire time, but she kept wondering in the back of her mind as to why Kakashi's tracking dogs could never find him when his scent was this incredibly strong.

Before she knew it, Itachi was carrying Sakura in his arms like a groom would carry his bride across the threshold.

"Wha…What are you doing!?" She struggled slightly against his unbelievably strong grip. A few moments of no progress proved to Sakura that she had no choice but to accept his charity.

Itachi carried the kunoichi out of the cell and through an overly intricate maze of hallways into an open courtyard that had an elongated table with nine chairs sitting under an awning. Four chairs were placed on each side with one at the head of the table. He continued walking back into the building through another doorway on the other side of the courtyard.

She was expecting another long labyrinth of hallways, but was shocked to find that it was only another turn further down the hall and they found a small room with Kisame sitting next to a small table with a pear in hand.

"Everything's ready." Kisame took a huge bite out of the small fruit and wolfed the rest of it down within a few seconds.

Itachi glanced at his oversized, shark-like partner, signaling him to leave. The blue-skinned man arose from his seat and grimaced in response to his disapproval of the familiarity his partner had already begun to show to the Konoha medic nin.

"We have a consult in about a half hour. Pain will expect you there."

"Hai…" He managed to appear darker when the mention of another Akatsuki obligation was brought up. Kisame closed the door behind him, providing the privacy that he knew Itachi preferred.

The Uchiha laid Sakura down on the bed next to a small pile of clothing at the foot of the bed. She sat up, her arms still folded over her chest, and brought her crossed legs up to hide any portion of her body that the unbuttoned section of the jacket didn't cover.

"You will remain here and continue to hone your skills until it is time." His arms were woven with each other across his chest and he leaned ever so slightly against the back of a chair sitting at the table behind him.

"Time…to heal your eyes, correct?" She sat there, completely motionless. He scared her to death. It was like he had an intimidation factor that surpassed even Naruto in his nine-tail fox form.

Itachi nodded the faintest nod to signal to her that she was right, "Unfortunately, I require my robe back." Sakura clenched her body even tighter into a ball when he walked toward her with his hand outstretched. To her amazement, he grabbed the small pile of clothes and held them out to her, "I had Kisame take a few of Konan's clothes; these should do for a little while."

Sakura blinked a few times as if she could clear her mind as she cleared her eyes. She lifted one arm out of the jacket and grabbed the small stack of fabric, "Thank you…"

He turned around and waited patiently as he heard Sakura slowly uncurl and start putting the new garments on. She was still leery as she put the clothes on while she was still adorned in his overcoat. Sakura stood up, unsnapped the jacket, slid the garment off of her shoulders and tapped the Uchiha on the shoulder.

His hand flew up and grabbed her wrist the moment he felt her finger near his shoulder. Sakura attempted to pull her hand away, startled by the speed and intensity of Itachi's grab. He looked down to find his jacket draped over her arm and released her hand.

"I-I'm sorry." She stepped back after he released her wrist and avoided any form of eye contact; the Sharingan still brought back so many emotions, including the newfound fear that only Itachi's eyes could instill.

He grabbed the overcoat and slid it on, silently, "Rest. You will need your strength for training." He didn't even bother snapping his jacket shut. Itachi walked in a cool manner to the door and looked at the woman standing next to the bed. She was disheartened, somewhat scared, "Just rest." He spoke even softer, trying to help her relax a little more, if it were possible.

She looked at him one last time, her jade green orbs locking instantly into his ornately designed, blood red eyes. As frightening as his eyes were, all of the damage she knew looking into those eyes could do, she couldn't look away. She could feel how close to death she could be right now, yet she felt safe, sheltered, almost.

Her body relaxed a bit and she blinked her eyes deliberately, breaking the intensified moment. She couldn't speak but she managed to nod her head and soften her facial features to make him think that she was calmer. He didn't dwell long enough to make her think that he was actually concerned about her, however he turned when he noted her nod. He stepped into the hall and closed the door behind him.

He mentally sighed. _Another meaningless group gathering to talk about Jinchuuriki and their collection._

Sakura waited a few moments as she heard the Uchiha's footsteps fade away. The room was spacious compared to the previous, stone cell she was in earlier, and she knew that she wouldn't have to worry about the large, shark man and his drowning obsession, anymore. She turned towards the bookshelf and ran her fingers across the ledge as she read the spine of each book present.

"The medic nin's guide to successful healing: open wounds, The Origin and lineage of Kekkei Genkai's throughout History, Human Anatomy, Chakra pathways of the Human Body, Muscles and Nerves of the Human Body, Classification of…" She paused as she took note to a small leather bound book lying on top of the other texts.

She cautiously slid her fingers under the nameless book to ensure there was no trap attached to it. She lifted it off of the other books, finally letting out breath of relief that she didn't realize she was holding in her lungs. There was no title on the side, nor was it on the front. She noted that a small strap of brown leather was tied around a button, fastening the journal closed.

Sakura surveyed the room once more to ensure there was no one around, finding no chakra signals within the distance she was capable of feeling. She had to admit it. Her curiosity got the best of her and there was no defying it. She cautiously grabbed the small leather strap and began to unwind it.

The second the strap was removed a small amount of papers slid out of the bottom of the book and scattered on the floor surrounding her. Multiple drawings and notations of eyes and of Kekkei genkai's lineage dotted each loose paper that she picked up. She returned to the book, finding even more extensive notes about Kekkei Genkai's, mostly involving the Sharingan, Byakugan, and something called the Rinnegan. Each page contained even more information than she would have ever been able to imagine about the bloodline traits of these specific families.

The Uchiha, obviously held the Sharingan, and the Hyuuga, the Byakugan, but what was this "Rinnegan"? What family held its powers? More and more theories began forming in Sakura's mind. _What if someone with this…Rinnegan is planning on somehow using all of the Jinchurriki._

A flash of Naruto appeared in her mind. _Will they succeed? Will they be able to kill Naruto in order to take the Kyuubi?_ This question drove Sakura even more to inspect every detail of this journal.

************

About an hour later she heard a set of footsteps approaching the room. She struggled as she frantically put all of the loose pages back into the small black journal. She breathed easy when she saw the shadow of someone's feet continue past the bottom of the door and down the hall.

She relaxed and grabbed the book again, noticing that the footsteps were coming back and stopped at her door. Sakura was completely frozen, her mind stopped, and the only thing she could do was maintain her stare at the door.

The handle twisted, almost in slow motion. Sakura could only notice the black and red akatsuki cloak enter the door, at first, but she soon came to see a man with bleached white hair and intensely red eyes. Sakura's mouth fell open as she noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt under his partially unbuttoned robe.

"Well, well… looks like someone has a new pet." His smile was twisted and malicious, adding a creepier feel to his overall appearance. His blood red eyes brought a specific form of fear, not on the same level as the similarly toned Sharingan, but one that she knew that his soul was far more twisted than any carrier of the famous Uchiha Kekkei Genkai.

"Who are you?" She was bold, somewhat rude in her questioning. Sakura knew that this man had power, and he _would_ kill her had he had the opportunity.

His face wiped clean of it's mocking facial expression into that of an emotionless doll. His eyes became fiercer as he furrowed his brow and placed both arms above his head on the door jam, bent at the elbows. He was a human barricade to prevent an escape. "You should speak more politely to your elders, especially an immortal."

"I don't believe in immortals. There's no such thing." Sakura had been taught time and again that immortals didn't exist: Tsunade always made it a point that _any_ person can die. No one can escape death.

"Oh really?" His arms slid nonchalantly down the frame and he walked into the room, ensuring the door was securely locked behind him. He walked forward towards the cherry blossom, knocking the book she had in her hands to the ground and scattering all of the loose papers around the entire room.

He placed his right hand under her chin, lifting her face to force her jade green eyes to lock with his crimson red ones, "I am Hidan. Remember it," He pulled out a kunai from his left sleeve and placed it in Sakura's right hand, grabbing her wrist and forcing the blade into his chest right where his heart would be, "I _am_ your new god."

Sakura's body began to tremble when she realized that she definitely did hit his heart when his blood began to pour out of the wound she was forced to create.

The Akatsuki released her wrist yet continued to hold her face to maintain the stare, "Are you frightened of me, girl?" He was watching her eyes, they weren't beginning to tear as he had anticipated, but they were completely innocent and shocked of what had just occurred.

Sakura remained speechless. She couldn't believe what was going on. He had already lost more than enough blood to be on the floor gasping for his last breath. She took note to the small pendant hanging around his neck and heard the door open.

Itachi walked in with his usual apathetic facial expression and his left arm hanging out of the front of his half buttoned Akatsuki robe. He merely looked at the "immortal" monk and sent Sakura's new "god" away.

Hidan walked toward the door a mumbled to Itachi, "You're getting better with those locks aren't you Uchiha?" He continued on his way out of the room, knowing that the stoic Sharingan possessor wouldn't retort to his witty statement.

Itachi closed and locked the door behind the rude monk, turned and noted the papers and the journal on the ground. He glanced at Sakura, examining her nervous body language.

"I-I thought I would start looking over some medical books, and I found this book on kekkei genkai's and the eye techniques." She was fidgeting with her hands, trying to avoid those eyes. She couldn't help but be attracted to them. Every man she had come across with those eyes, she had grown overly fond of. She fell in love with Sasuke, even Kakashi sensei had invoked some emotions that she had never anticipated she would feel for her sensei.

And now, she was beginning to develop a liking for her captor: a man that had kidnapped her and allowed her to be tortured. _Why? What's going on?_

Itachi began collecting the papers on the ground, snapping Sakura out of her semi-schoolgirl like daze. She instantly got down and helped him collect the papers, inwardly cursing herself for not cleaning up the mess in the first place. She mentally sighed when she saw that a few pages had large drops of Hidan's blood on them; no doubt from his performance of immortality that occurred a few moments before.

Itachi stood up, handing Sakura the small notebook, "I will allow you to work with this. Make sure you read pages 146 through 156." He made his way to the door once more, stopping when he heard the sweet, innocent voice of his captive.

"Why did you come here? I mean," She grasped tighter onto the book, gaining the courage to speak up, "I highly doubt that you came in here to tell me to read ten pages of a journal."

He continued to keep his back to her, staring at the small wooden door, "There are numerous seals on the doors in this room, and the entire building. Should you care to leave, I recommend you don't." He turned and made eye contact with Sakura,, "Hidan is just the first of many Akatsuki, here, that wouldn't even consider keeping you alive."

Sakura's face melted from nervousness to fear. He was right, every member that was there were all so skilled, she wouldn't even have a chance to breathe before they cut her down.

The Uchiha left the room silently, leaving the blossom to her studies and uneasy thoughts. He was right; every single person residing in this "base" would probably kill her on sight. She was thoroughly surprised that Hidan kept her alive.

At first she thought he was going to stab her, but the fact that he just pierced his heart that easily frightened her to a degree far beyond what she thought Itachi could do to her. Itachi had _some_ sanity compared to that nutjob.

The kunoichi took another opportunity to survey the room, exploring the restroom with the open door and the miniscule closet that had one black shirt and another empty hanger next to it.

She didn't want to make it too obvious that she was looking for any cameras or methods of surveillance, yet it seemed pointless for her to look. _Knowing the Akatsuki, they probably have other methods of keeping an eye on me._ She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to feel her surroundings. She couldn't feel and chakra signals left behind in the room, and from her looking in the room there weren't any methods, she could visually notice, that they had to watch her with.

The blossom declared the room to be safe and she disrobed herself from the borrowed clothing. She walked into the small bathroom, started the water to draw and bath and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She finally had the opportunity to see the damage that her captors had done to her. It was awful.

Her full, lower lip was red and had two, clearly defined cuts where she had bitten down to aid in her avoidance of severe pain from her previous torture. She glanced over her wrists and ankles, taking in the cuts the rope has created as well as the cut that was stretching from between her legs and up to the belly button.

"I guess he cut more than just my shorts." She sank into the hot water of the bath and felt the stinging of the hot moisture on her wounds, surprisingly her wrists burnt the most because of how raw the skin around her joints were.

She sat in the tub, pondering her situation and trying to find any plausible means of escape. She knew the Akatsuki were strong: beyond strong. They were capable of destroying _any_one who stood in their path. _Including one of the legendary Sannin. Tsunade-sama._

She felt the burning of the tears in the edge of her eyes. Sakura quickly shook her head, "A shinobi must be able to mask her emotions for the sake of her mission." _Except I'm not on a mission. _Even so, she knew that as a shinobi, she wasn't permitted to show her emotions due to her training.

She finished up with her bath and got up to get out of the tub. She returned to her room, laid down on the bed and began reading the journal, again. Sakura wanted to just get in and out, though, she highly doubted Itachi had any intention of letting her live after he got what he wanted.

Sakura's eyelids began to feel heavy and she drifted into a somewhat unexpected sleep.

**OKAY! Sorry it ook me SO long, but after the whole getting a new job thing, yeah life got complex and BUSY! But alas! I have updated and I feel completely good that this is a somewhat longer chapter for ya'll. I hope you like it! **


End file.
